Bella Donna
by kaizerblanc
Summary: Y/N L/N wasn't afraid of anything, at all. But a lot of people feared her, or her persona. At a first glance she might seem like your normal, law-abiding citizen. But, if you dig deep enough, you'll find her secret. And that's her one fear. She's got to move after her cover was nearly blown after her last 'appointment' . . . [2p!hetaliaxreader]
1. The Purchase

Bella Donna was a - supposedly - ruthless killer. There were never any traces of the killer nor the victim found. But rarely, there could be found a trace of blood. Even the slightest speck of blood was said to contain traces of cyanide or sometimes thallium sulfate, wich investigators believe to be the main cause of death.

But what happened to the bodies themselves, was a mystery no one could even dare to explain.

And they could never find any patterns in the murders, but they always knew it was the same person though, since there was always a smudged message on the floor, written with a red sharpie; ' _see ya in hell'_ _-bella donna._

No one had any clues whatsoever as to who the mysterious Bella Donna was. All they knew was that whoever it was had a _very_ nice handwriting.

There were a few conspiracies circling around about this infamous killer, some stated that he or she was a cannibal and ate their victims after hauling them home, and others believed the victims were fed to animals, carnivores.

Well, the first one seems like the truest one, since it actually is, I do eat my victims. Yes, I am Bella Donna. And yes, the name is true, I am a beautiful woman. If I weren't, I would've called myself something else, something classy.

But, what's done is done, I can't just change my identity, well I can, but I won't.

I, (y/n) (l/n), really need to get out of this town, especially after what happened on my last _spree_. It was a close one, I nearly got caught, but luckily I got that bastard, which means extra food for me~! Some people have called my alias, Bella Donna, horrible, terrifying, amongst other 'bad' adjectives.

Right now, I'm sitting at my kitchen table, the room is only lit up by a small light coming from behind the black curtains hanging in front of the large windows. On top of the dark table, was my computer placed, another source of light. The screen was filled with different houses for sale, many of them were too expensive, but if it were remote enough, it'd do. You see, since I was nearly caught by the cops, I've gotta move.

There's this one house that's caught my attention. But it's located in some town I've never heard of, but, apparently, it's a really nice, cheap house. I guess I'll buy it then, I just hope the neighbours aren't too bad, if they are I'll end up with way too much food for the year, it'll end up rotting.

Just a quick press of a button, and then, purchased!


	2. The Move

I leaned back in my seat, the house was really nice actually, but so far, far away. It's gonna take a while to get there…

But then again, I'll be flying to the closest airport and I'll only bring a bit of lunch, since my knives and such will be sent in other ways. And before I go away, I'll have to clean my house, since it _is_ a bit suspicious. There's still some blood splattered around. Still, it was worth it since I would have a much better environment around me soon.

With a sigh, I slapped the PC shut, the room dimming more. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I had gotten quite tired from searching for a house for hours. A small yawn escaped my mouth as I got up and walked to the window, pulling apart the curtains. The sudden burst of light temporarily blinded me. "Fuck.." I groaned and rubbed my adapting eyes, irritating them a bit. But after a moment, my eyes readjusted, thankfully.

I stood there in silence for a few more moments, before I decided to get out of the crammy kitchen to do something more productive, like pack some of my stuff! Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

"Aslan, Micah! Come here~!" I called out, slowly stepping out of the kitchen and into the small hallway. Woofing could soon be heard and I was quickly forced down to the ground by my two roommates. Aslan got busy with licking my face with his large, rough tongue, whilst Micah sat beside me and nudged my side. Laughing, I gently pushed Aslan away and sat up. "You know you're not supposed to do that."

Aslan - my little, adorable Irish Wolfhound - wiggled his tail and curled up in my lap, along with Micah - my a-bit- _too_ -aggressive-towards-strangers(-and-sometimes-Aslan) Alaskan Malamute, whom I'm glad actually gets along with Aslan.

Later that evening, I had just finished packing up my belongings, which didn't take too long, since I don't have too much stuff. But, most of my time was spent cleaning up blood, some of which had ended up under my bed for some reason - I'm guessing it was probably Aslan's or Micah's doing. In the end, the house was entirely blank, just like it had been a few years ago, when I first moved in.

After I had cleaned up the slight mess, I sighed softly and went to feed my dogs. Only after a few moments were their two separate bowls filled to the brim. Aslan and Micah had clearly heard the sound of me filling their bowls, as they came charging towards me, barking happily. "Don't spill it everywhere this time, please," I sighed softly. "I just cleaned." The duo of overly excited dogs just woofed in response - as expected, since they're just dogs. "I'll leave the bedroom door open, 'kay?" I explained to the two of them before heading off to my blank bedroom, immediately collapsing onto it. And so, I was enveloped by a heavy, dreamless sleep.

.

The next morning went by so quickly that I barely registered anything that had happened. My blaring alarm was the thing to startle me to consciousness, making me jump out of my bed and receive a rather large bruise on my ankle and a small one on my hips. I quickly prepared some pancakes - not too many - and ate them. When I had cleaned up my breakfast, I proceeded to pack up the last remnants of my belongings. Now, the house was entirely blank, except for a tiny bit of furniture and other things. In a rush, I had made my way to the local thrift shop with the large boxes. The workers there were rather happy to receive boxes upon boxes with intriguing antiques and the like.

The rest of the morning seemed like a blur, that was, after I had arrived at the airport and gone through security, and sent my dogs off in their cages. There were so many people coursing through at different speeds, it was hard not to get trampled down, but, I stayed close to the wall and managed not to get killed by the large stampedes of tourists and businessmen. Just a few more minutes were spent by buying some lunch and some water, before I finally found myself inside the plane. It wasn't the most crowded flight I've ever been on, but then again, I hadn't really flown much either. Switching my phone over to airplane-mode and fastening the seat belts around my lower half, I put on my headphones and turned on some music, legally downloaded, of course.

I was lucky to find myself drifting off only after a few moments, since, it is better to sleep through it than stay conscious for hours, listening to children crying and couples fighting. The rest of the flight was peaceful, for me at least, since I was asleep after all. "Excuse me," A soft voice interrupted my sleep, making me crack my eyes open and squint at the woman I remembered occupied the seat beside mine. "We're landing in a bit, thought you might want to know." She explained with a smile. I - having just been woken up - only grunted in response. Getting ready to get off the plane, I turned off the music and took off my headphones, safely tucking them away in my purse.

Just as the woman had said, we landed just a few minutes later. I was rather excited to get off this cramped plane and stretch my stiff bones. And I did just that, once we had left. The fresh air made me slightly dizzy, but I enjoyed it. Walking around the airport felt so much better than sitting in that hard chair, inside that aircraft with bad air conditioning. But since I slept on the plane, I felt well-rested, as opposed to that morning, when I had only gotten three hours of sleep at most. Navigating through the airport was a walk in the park, it was just small enough for quick trips through.

All there was left to do before I could get to my new home, was to get my dogs and catch a cab. The first was rather easy, as they came just before I did. However, the latter wasn't quite as easy. First of all, I had to find a cab that actually went to Westpine. And it also had to be big enough for two large dog cages - plus, the driver can't be allergic. After several tries, I realised there probably weren't any taxies fitting of my criteria. With a sigh of defeat, I plopped down on an empty bench just beside the cabs, just in case there actually happened to be one. Aslan and Micah's cages stood just before me, so that they wouldn't suddenly get dognapped. I sat like that for several more minutes, my head hung low and my eyes closed.

But, soon after I had looked up - just in case - someone sat down next to me, and it wasn't a _normal_ someone either. The person - man - was clad in bright colours that nearly hurt to look at, they were just so damn bright. And his hair wasn't exactly normal either, but it was close. It was strawberry-blonde, with a tint of pink, matching his clothes. His eyes were no less, the soft, blue orbs seemed to have small pink swirls specked around. Raising my left eyebrow, I stared at him incredulously. "Uhm," I started, unsure of what to say to this strange man. "Hi?"

That short, awkward greeting seemed to amuse him, as he let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry to bother you. But you seemed so lost, sitting here with your two doggies." His voice was surprisingly smooth, I don't really know why, but it also surprised me that his voice was laced with a proper British accent. "You don't seem to be from around here. And it also seems you can't get a taxi." Whoa, no shit Sherlock. "May I ask where you are headed, maybe I can give you a ride." He flashed a large grin, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Not even thinking about whether or not it actually was a good idea, you replied, "Yeah, sure! Better than walking all the way to Westpine." I replied with a small smile, happy that I was finally able to actually get home.

"Well, if we want to get there anytime today, we might as well get a move on. I'll take you to my car." The brightly dressed man chirped, jumping up from the bench and taking Micah's cage. Micah doesn't like strangers. Or bright colours. So naturally, she hates this stranger with bright colours.

A loud string of violent barks escaped from Micah's mouth, trying to intimidate the Briton. However, he just chuckled silently and began walking. I quickly scurried to my feet and picked up Aslan's cage, following him silently. "I'm (y/n), by the way, thought you might like to know." I said as we approached his - surprisingly - grey car. "Lovely name~! I'm Oliver,Oliver Kirkland." He grinned and unlocked his car, opening the large trunk and carefully putting Micah inside. I followed suit and placed Aslan beside her, silently scolding her for barking at Oliver. Oliver - I really like that name, actually - opened the passenger door for me, motioning for me to sit inside. And that's just what I did.

"I'll have to leave you alone for a moment, I need to go find my friend. He just flew in from Italy, actually." He said with a smile, closing the door behind me, and locking the doors. And so, I was alone in a stranger's car, but, he seems nice, and he actually lives near me - I think. Oliver didn't return for another ten minutes, what was he doing? But soon enough, the car unlocked and Oliver sat down on driver's seat, and some other strange man sat in the back. "Flavio, this is (y/n). She needed a ride to Westpine. And (y/n), this is Flavio." Oliver stared at them both as he introduced them to each other.

After the introductions were done, Oliver started the engine and drove out of the parking house, away into the forest. For what seemed like hours - and probably were - I stayed silent, Oliver and Flavio's chatting was the only sound that could be heard, along with the consistent humming of the engine. The road seemed to never end, surrounded by thick pine forest and nothing else. During the whole ride, we only passed about one or two cars, and that's not a lot. But soon, we reached a clearing. There were few houses scattered around on the hill to our left. And some of the houses were grandiose, others not so grandiose. I soon noticed that one of the houses seemed rather familiar, oh yeah, it's the one I bought. Stupid me.. "Well, (y/), I'm guessing you moved in there, since there aren't any other empty homes around here." Oliver stated another obvious fact.

I nodded and stretched my arms a bit, I was starting to feel a bit tired too. "Yup, that's it." Came the small yawn I released. Oliver chuckled silently and pulled up to my driveway. "Well, nice to meet ya Oliver, and you too Flavio!" I smiled and got out of the car, walking to the trunk and taking Aslan and Micah's cages out. "See you around, bella~!" Flavio called out through the window as he and Oliver drove away.

 _ **Please review, favourite and follow!**_


	3. The Neighbours ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, and no, this chapter is not complete, sorry for that too. But the reason I'm giving you an unfinished chapter is that I have had a few personal problems. And personal problems + a pinch of writer's block is like a cake with a few drops too many of barbeque sauce. And, I'm sorry to announce that I will have to leave this story on hiatus for a while, but I will get back to it! That I promise. If you've read all this, I'm sure you're bored of my ranting. So here you have the unfinished, unedited chapter 3.

Just after Flavio and Oliver had driven away, Micah and Aslan began barking away, demanding to be taken into the house and away from the frigid cold. Laughing, I did just that, with a happy grin of course. Hopefully, Aslan and Micah would be happy here, there was a large backyard for them to play in and the nearest neighbours didn't seem to live _too_ close. And, of course, that is a good thing.

After that blissful solitude was received by the two cheery men leaving, I had ventured into my new home to explore a bit. It was really cozy! The exterior was of a small log cabin, but not excessively small, just not large. By the front door, was several pots with red flowers, yellow flowers, purple flowers, and nearly every other colour of the colour spectrum. The flowers were not only on the porch, but they were also scattered across the small clearing the small structure stood within. If I were to describe it in one word, and one word only, it would be divine.

Once I stepped inside, I was met with a soothing aroma of something akin to lavender. The room I now found myself inside, was an open room with dark wooden walls. Since I had bought the house fully furnished, there was a sofa, chairs, a full kitchen, amongst other necessary thing inside the combined kitchen and living room. "Ah.. Isn't this just lovely?" I asked no one in particularly, breaking the silence that previously had been hanging like a silky veil over the house. Closing my eyes for just a moment and inhaling through my nose, I sighed happily and bent down next to my two housemates' cages, opening them and letting them out.


End file.
